Hangovers
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey is getting married and the night before his marriage his fellow firefighters arrange him a bachelor party. Will Matt still be able to get married the next morning or was the party a little bit too exuberant?


''Dude, get rid of the blindfold.'' Casey tried to remove the scarf that was knotted in front of his eyes but Hermann immediately pulled his hand away. He knew they had arranged his bachelor party but he didn't know what to expect.

''Oh no, it is a secret location in case your almost-wife decides shows up.''

''She won't because she is out with Shay and I am getting sick.'' Casey complained but the guys around him in the van showed no mercy and all he could do was hope they would arrive at the secret location soon.

''You are not going to puke before twelve, you hear me?'' Severide's voice sounded and Matt knew he was driving. Severide couldn't help but smiling. Five months ago Matt had asked him to be his best man and now he war driving him towards his bachelor party. In the van were most of the men of 51, except for Otis whom was already at the location.

A few minutes later a couple of arms grabbed Matt and he walked up a couple of stairs and the blindfold was finally removed.

'Welcome to Casa di Zvonecek, where we will crash tonight after hitting the clubs.'' Otis waved as they walked inside.

''You live here?'' Mills said surprised and Casey looked at the spacious apartment.

''No, it belongs to my parents.'' Otis said a little awkward.

''Bedroom 1, bedroom 2, the couches and every other free space is available for sleeping!''

''Welcome to club 51!'' Hermann declared as he sat on the couch next to Mouch, quickly moving to the other as Mouch looked at him like he was invading his personal space.

''That is my bed!'' Matt ran into the room, falling down on the queen bed.

''Move aside, I guess you can still sleep with me one night as a bachelor.'' Severide poked him so Matt moved from the middle to his own side.

''I am going to miss you though.'' Severide said with a pout. Matt laughed and made sure his suit for tomorrow was safe in the closet as he heard Clarke, Capp and Mills fighting about the other bed, topped off by Otis argument that that was his bedroom when he was younger.

The men all gathered in the living room.

''So there are some great clubs at the end of the streets and the strippers will only arrive after 1 in club 51 here so...'' Otis said with a smile and all the men joined in.

In the club Matt lost count of the shooters they kept drinking and his head was slowly getting more and more blurred.

_He was dancing with another girl while Clarke kept chasing Hermann over the dance floor, teasing him._

_Otis handed him more shooters, they were disgusting._

_He fell to the ground, Mouch lifted him up. Maybe no more shooters._

_According to Herman time to go back to the apartment for their visitors. _

_Mills almost got hit by car when they walked back and Severide was holding him as he almost fell from the pavement._

_Two strippers entered the apartment, both dressed as firefighters and started stripping_

_Refused the shooters, had to drink them anyway from Otis. Can't find Severide. _

_One gave her bra to Otis_

_The other tried to seduce Mouch but Mouch was asleep_

_Shay & Pouch?_

_''Gabby is bed.''_

_'I want to go to bed too'_

_Can't find the bed_

_Somebody is on the bed_

_Shattered glass_

Matt's head was pounding as he was rudely waken up by a dog licking his face and he crawled up, puking over the railing of the balcony. He was surprised to see Pouch and couldn't remember how the dog even came here, he sat down for a second to pet the dog but there was glass all over the balcony. Stumbling through the frame where a window once had been he looked through the trashed room where Capp and Cruz were sleeping on the bed, both comatose and he walked to the living room, where he found Otis sleeping on the kitchen counter, just wearing his underwear and a bra and Matt couldn't keep himself from laughing.

''Shut up.'' Hermann's voice mumbled from the couch and Matt looked as Hermann and Mouch had crashed on the couch, Mouch still in a deep sleep. Matt walked to the bathroom to get some water as Otis feet were occupying the sink and he couldn't keep himself from laughing when he found Peter Mills in the bathtub and Clarke laying in the floor close to the toilet.

''DUDE!'' an arm pulled him away from the sink. ''YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED IN 20 MINUTES, we have to go NOW!''

Clarke moaned from the sudden sound and sat up, leaning against the wall as Matt pulled out of the bathroom by Severide. Severide dragged him through the hallway, carrying a large bag.

''I got your suit.''

''My bow-tie!'' Matt yelled, remembering it was around Otis neck and they ran back, trying to get it from Otis neck.

''Bwuh?'' Otis opened his eyes.

''Wake the others, wedding bells are ringing!'' Severide said to Otis as he got the bow-tie and they ran away again.

''How about the others?''

''Let's get you there in time first!''

Severide pushed him the large car that was waiting for them and Matt greeted Benny Severide shortly as Severide looked at him, worried.

''You are bleeding.'' Severide looked at the cheekbone, where there was a cut as well as in his arms.

''I think I busted through the glass door.'' Matt explained, rubbing over his head.

''Okay, we are going to make you pretty.'' Severide said, nearly stressing out. He leaned over the backseat and got the suit for Matt: ''Come on.''

Matt got dressed, awkwardly on the backseat as it there was minimal space and Severide cleaned the blood away and got his hair as decent as possible.

''How are you even awake?''

''Well, as your best man I tried to stay sober because somebody had to bring you there in time.''

Matt nodded with a grateful smile.

''Last night was the best nig-''

''What happened in club 51, stays in club 51.'' Severide said with a wink and Matt laughed as they were almost at the park where their wedding was held. Matt looked in the rearview mirror and his hair was okay. The cut was only minimal and had stopped bleeding. They got out of the car and ran through the park as Severide was still dressing himself.

''Why did you even choose for a marriage outside?''

''It's summer, Gabby liked that.'' Casey explained and he stopped running as his hangover was killing him.

''Run! You are going to be late!'' Severide grabbed his elbow and pushed his friend forward again untill they reached the gates of the more private part of the park where their mariage was held.

''Go, go!'' Severide pushed Casey through the doors of the gates and Casey straightened the bow-tie a bit and he walked to the altar as most guests were already taking their places. Severide came walking through the aisle a minute later and he was still arranging his suit as he took his place behind Matthew.

''Do I look good enough?'' He whispered at Severide, not having an idea how he looked as he got dressed in the car.

''Perfect.'' Severide whispered back as the music started and Shay shook their head at them as she was Gabriela's witness. Matt looked as Gabriela walked down the aisle, holding her dads arm. Her dad was crying and Matt's eyes filled with tears as well as he saw how beautiful she looked in the white dress.

''Take good care of my daughter.'' His soon to be father-in-law nodded at Matt as he gave him the hand of his daughter and Matt nodded with a smile, looking at Gabriela as the ceremony begun. Right before the official could start with the vows the gates burst open and the men from 51 ran inside, barely dressed decently and Peter Mills wasn't even awake as he was dragged between Mouch and Cruz. They all sat down in the back and Matt had to keep himself from laughing, especially when Gabriela's mom looked at the group entering.

They made their vows and kissed and got ready for the reception when they went to the small building for a second so she could change to a cocktail dress.

''Your phone.'' She smiled as he drank some water, hoping to kill the hangover and she grabbed it for him as he was farther away.

''Why is there a picture of Otis standing on cooking island only wearing underwear, a bra and a bow tie while holding a bottle of vodka on your phone?''

He grabbed the phone from her hands and deleted the photo.

''You will never know, what happened in club 51 will stay in club 51.'' He teased her as he kissed her on his cheek. As he walked away he checked the other pictures of tonight, deleting every other one. The guys were all gathered around a table and Mills was still asleep with his head on the table.

''So, who is the next one getting married?'' Mouch said, looking up.

''How about you and Mari?'' Otis said, with a face that clearly said a huge hangover was torturing him.

''Nah we will just be getting saké all evening long.'' Cruz said, not even looking up.

''This was the best evening of my life.'' Casey said with a broad smile and all the guys nodded the best they could and they all laughed.

Clarke suddenly ran away to the bathroom and Peter mills finally lifted his head from his arms.

''What happened?'' He said confused, looking around.

''Nothing, all evidence is gone.'' Matt smiled and the others nodded.

''Not in the apartment.'' Otis sighed.

''Then I guess we have to burn that place down.''

''Don't you dare, I want to be there the whole night next time.'' Shay laughed as she joined the table.

''I still don't remember anything.'' Sounded muffled from Mills as his head was on his arms again.

''That is probably better, you were looking for the little mermaid in the bathtub and you called Clarke Ariel.'' Hermann shook his head.

All the men laughed again and Matt joined his wife and her family.

''Why is there glass in your hair?'' Gabriela picked up a small piece of glass from his hair.

''Oh I guess it's a part of rose-tinted glasses.'' He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

NOTE: Phiew, Matt made it and the boys are all still alive! I hope you liked this one-shot, I wanted to write something with the guys all just having fun.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go!


End file.
